La Lettre
by Noan
Summary: [UaYAOI] Heero reçoit une lettre qui ne lui est pas destiné....


**Chalut !!**

**Un petit Os sans prétention aucune basé sur le 1er single de Renan Luce: La Lettre.**

**Disclamer: Aucun perso n'est à moi et les 1ères paroles non plus!**

**Résumé: Heero reçoit une lettre qui ne lui est pas déstiné...**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture**

**-**

**-**

_J'ai reçu une lettre_

_Il y a un mois peut-être_

_Arrivée par erreur_

_Maladresse de facteur_

Aspergée de parfum  
Rouge à lèvres carmin  
J'aurais dû cette lettre  
Ne pas l'ouvrir peut-être

-

-

Comme tous les midis en rentrant du boulot pour manger un morceau, tranquillement chez lui, Heero Yuy prit son courrier sans trop y faire attention.

Il glissa sa clé dans la serrure, entra chez lui, crocha son manteau, enleva ses chaussures tout en posant sa mallette et son courrier sur le petit meuble en teck dans l'entrée.

Oubliant complètement la petite pile de papier, il alla directement dans la cuisine, sortit le reste de la veille et l'enfourna dans le micro-ondes.

Il se tourna vers le placard d'où il sortit un verre, une assiette puis il ouvrit le tiroir juste en dessous où il prit un couteau et une fourchette.

Il installa le tout en attendant que son plat soit chaud.

Quand la sonnerie du micro-ondes tinta, il ouvrit la petite porte laquée noire d'où il s'échappa une alléchante odeur de porc au caramel.

Kami-sama qu'il aimait quand sa mère passait lui amener des petits plats, en pensant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de cuisiner.

Evidemment, il ne l'avait jamais détrompée, ça aurait été prendre le risque de ne plus avoir les fameux petits plats.

Il s'assit donc à la table de la cuisine et mangea, le regard errant au delà de sa fenêtre, sur le parc qu'il avait juste devant chez lui.

Le printemps était une de ses saisons préférées. Il adorait les cerisiers en fleur.

Puis, quand il eut fini, il ramassa ses couverts, les lava rapidement avant de les mettre à égoutter sur l'évier en inox.

Comme d'habitude, il regarda l'heure.

Il avait encore une bonne heure.

Il se fit couler un café et alla prendre son courrier, demeuré dans l'entrée.

Enfin, il s'installa avec un soupir content dans son fauteuil et jeta un coup d'œil aux factures.

Facture de téléphone… Normal.

Facture d'eau… Ok.

Facture de…

Les sourcils d'Heero se froncèrent.

Une simple lettre blanche avec une fausse adresse.

Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne s'appelait toujours pas Wufei Chang.

Il voulut la poser à part des autres pour la ramener à la poste mais un léger parfum lui chatouilla les narines.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres en reconnaissant la délicate odeur de l'orchidée.

Heero retourna la lettre entre ses doigts mais il n'y avait aucune adresse d'expéditeur.

Finalement, il la déposa à part.

Il était temps pour lui de repartir travailler.

-

Le soir tombant, Heero rentra chez lui.

Il glissa sa clé dans la serrure, entra chez lui, crocha son manteau, enleva ses chaussures tout en posant sa mallette et ses clés sur le petit meuble en teck de l'entrée.

Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, il oublia l'éternel café qu'il prenait quand la journée était finie et alla directement dans le salon.

Sur la table basse, là où il avait posé à midi, la lettre au parfum d'orchidée.

Heero s'assit dans son fauteuil et la prit entre ses mains.

Toute l'après-midi, il y avait songé.

Son petit train-train dérangé par un simple bout de papier.

Il n'aurait pas dû tant sans soucier et la remettre à la poste pour qu'elle parvienne au destinataire mais une petite voix la lui fit ouvrir.

Le papier blanc imprégné de parfum se déplia.

Heero se sentit à la fois coupable de lire une lettre qui ne lui était pas destinée et pourtant un tantinet excité.

Il survola le contenu, charmé par le style et les courbes manuscrites.

Il y avait quelque chose qui lui fit penser qu'il aurait aimé être ce fameux Wufei Chang que le jeune homme suppliait de revenir.

D'ailleurs, Heero en fut surpris.

Une lettre parfumée venant d'un jeune homme pour un autre jeune homme avait de quoi surprendre et pourtant…

Cela devait être bien agréable comme attention surtout qu'Heero était lui-même de ce bord-là.

Quand il eut fini, il murmura le prénom de l'auteur.

« Duo… »

Un drôle de prénom qui coulait sur ses lèvres comme s'il était fait pour être prononcé par sa bouche.

-

La nuit suivante, ses rêves se peuplèrent d'un jeune homme sans visage qui répondait à ce doux prénom et loin d'appeler un quelconque Wufei, c'était lui qui était le centre des ses attentions.

Au matin, perturbé par ces étranges rêves, Heero arriva pour la première fois de sa vie en retard au travail.

Pendant plusieurs jours, ce mystérieux Duo l'entraîna avec lui dans un monde qu'Heero ne connaissait pas.

Et la nuit, cet envoûtant garçon le laissait pantelant au milieu de ses draps.

-

Dans la lettre, le jeune homme donnait rendez-vous au mystérieux Wufei.

Sa curiosité grandissante, Heero décida de s'y rendre.

Si ce Wufei était assez fou pour l'avoir laissé tomber, lui, se ferait un plaisir de recoller les morceaux de ce cœur brisé.

Aidé par le cachet de la poste d'une petite ville non loin de la sienne, Heero se rendit donc le dimanche suivant au rendez-vous, donné sur les hauteurs d'une falaise qui longeait la mer.

Le cœur battant, il attendit un long moment le jeune homme.

Et quand il vit arriver un jeune homme, châtain aux cheveux longs, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, Heero sut qu'il était le mystérieux Duo.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il avait eu raison d'ouvrir cette lettre.

Duo était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et Heero sentait déjà qu'il en tombait amoureux.

Il le vit regarder tout autour de lui, cherchant probablement le fameux Wufei et ne le voyant pas, il le vit se tourner vers le bord de la falaise et s'approcher du bord.

Aussitôt, Heero réagit et vint l'attraper par les hanches.

Duo sursauta de surprise et se tourna, prêt à se débattre.

« Mais qui êtes… »

Heero recula comme il put avant de répondre, emmenant loin du précipice le beau jeune homme.

« Je suis celui qui a reçu votre lettre. »

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Pa… Pardon ? »

Heero fut un petit peu embêté. Il n'avait pas pris en considération les sentiments du jeune homme en ne ramenant pas la lettre. Peut-être aurait-il dû le faire et laisser ce Wufei revenir vers cet adorable garçon.

Heero se mordit la lèvre.

« Je suis désolé mais votre lettre est arrivée chez moi par erreur et je l'ai lue avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas pour moi… »

Duo rougit brusquement avant de soupirer lourdement.

Sur son visage baigné de larmes la résignation fit place à la surprise.

Toujours entre les bras d'Heero, Duo jeta un coup d'œil vers la mer.

« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je doute qu'il soit venu de toute façon. »

Le cœur d'Heero se serra devant tant de tristesse.

Duo semblait vraiment amoureux de ce Wufei mais il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser sauter et abîmer ce si joli minois sans rien faire.

« Il fait encore frais pour un mois d'avril. Laissez moi vous offrir un chocolat chaud pour me faire pardonner de mon manque de tact. »

Les yeux myosotis de Duo se braquèrent sur lui comme s'il voulait lire en lui puis lui fit un petit sourire.

« Pourquoi pas. »

-

-

Heero ne regretta jamais d'avoir ouvert cette lettre qui ne lui était pas destinée.

Ils avaient passé une grande partie de la journée à discuter et, avant de se quitter, ils avaient convenu d'un autre rendez-vous.

Et, 4 mois plus tard, Heero lui avait déclaré sa flamme qui avait reçu, à sa grande surprise, une réponse identique…

-

-

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


End file.
